globalconflictfandomcom-20200214-history
Territories in the Premier Timeline Universe
The following is a description of territories that exist the GC universe. Great Empire The Great Empire is the western-most superpower. In terms of both population and territory, it is the smallest of the three. Despite this, it has a reputation as the most technologically advanced power, and maintains a powerful military on par with its rivals, the pride of which is its immense and elite navy. Compared to their international counterparts, Imperial citizens consider themselves to enjoy a higher degree of social freedom, and transparency from their democratically elected government. However, the prevalence of technology has made the constant monitoring and subtle conditioning of the population a realistic prospect. Moreover, the state is recognised as "Ariscising" the differing ethnic groups of the Empire, homogenising and standardising the language, traditions and ideals to match those of the Arisian people, the supposed "true" Imperials. This has lead to a divide between the central and periphery populations. The territories of the Empire consist of coastal sub-continents, and the ocean in-between them. The nation is split into three "National/Royal Dominions", comprised of various ethnic groups of different languages. Many places have had their names ariscised to ease pronunciation in the national language. *'Aris' (1) - Also known as the "Central Country", this southern peninsula is the historic homeland of the Imperial people, the Arisians, and has the largest population of the three states. **'Paradisan' |+| - The capital of the Empire, and the residency of the royal family of the Empire; the House of Tynes. **'Beckworth' **'Campbellton' **'New Valor' **'Kingston' **'Windleham' **'Yoke' *'Aelborme' (2) - The "Coastal Country", Aelborme is the gateway to the Great Channel; the large inland sea shared with many other neighbouring countries. Homeland of the Aelish (Westerners) and Glowyrs (Easterners). **'Aimstrang' **'Bladeon' **'Bykering' **'Heedurn' **'Newcastle' - A large industrial centre situated at the intersection of two massive iron and coal seams. The famous Quayside is where the majority of Imperial shipbuilding takes place. **'Oldcastle' **'Oosebourne' **'Spenfield' *'Azbarelle' (3) - The "Tundral Country", Azbarelle is partially detached from the mainland, and is primarily known for its vast stretches of wilderness and cold climate. Azbarelles are divided into people of Cuthach and Neddish descent, and are usually bundled together as Cotes. **'Bankfoot' - The western-most city in the world. **'Bailespace' - Originally Bailespás. Symbolic capital of the Cuthach people. **'Colourcoats' - Originally Cullaercuthes **'Durm' **'Gascoigne' - Symbolic capital of the Neddish people. **'Lilithe' *'Gideonbroughe' (4) - Part of the Aelborme Dominion. Located on the island's southern coastline is (reportedly) the oldest and largest naval base in the world - Port Grimble. It is the home port of the Imperial's Great Channel fleet. **'Grimble' **'Eldontown' *'New Dominion' (5) - An island until ERA 08-94, a major land reclamation project that lasted 40 years finally linked it with the mainland. Despite its name, it is not currently recognised as a separate Royal Dominion, with its population falling under the jurisdiction of Aris. Those native to the province are known as Tykes. **'Anothergany' - Originally Annod-Ynganu. The capital of the Dynish people, a minority based on the former island's south shore. **'Longshoremans Run' *'Varia' (6) - Varia was originally the heart of an ancient empire, stretching as far east as the Aigianiks and west into the Great Channel, that collapsed more than a millennia ago. In most recent history it was known as the Kingdom of Varia, the monarchy abolished when the territory was annexed by the United Republics sometime in the 7th Century. In ERA 08-99, the nation fought for independence in the War of the Century, but was ultimately forced to align with the Great Empire in ERA 09-08. This resulted in an internal schism which persisted into the Global Conflict, where the nation was again overtaken by the UF before being recaptured by the Great Empire. Its struggle for independence continues in modern day - although a de-facto Dominion, the people of Varian ethic group are not afforded the same rights as other citizens of the Empire. **'Lutha' - Alternatively nationalised as Luther, the capital of Varia is close to the massive Ottawello volcano. The last two centuries have seen it erupt over a dozen times, and has at times caused significant damage to the city. **'Calgari' **'Loire' *'Varian Zeilisia' (7) - Part of Varia, the scarcely populated Zeilisian isles saw heavy fighting during the Total War. The Empire could only manage to liberate the southern island, with the northern island (known in the Republics as True Zeilisia) remaining in UF hands. **'Zeis' Heartland Previously, Heartland was an ancient independent nation occupied by the UF for millennia. The territory split from the UF during the Revolution of ERA 08-99. It quickly established itself as the third global superpower due to its high industrial capacity and large population - Heartland is the most populous country in the world, with well over a billion inhabitants. As a result of this, the country is privilege to a strong spirit of national unity, and is largely free of inter-ethnic prejudice; there are no distinguished "races" within Heartland despite a population comprised from a rich mixture of genetic backgrounds, in addition to fully realised social equality between genders. This is maintained through a strict sociological doctrine, enforced in both the military and the homefront by a meticulous and omnipresent cadre of political officers. Through inspiration and coercion, the ideals of Heartland, which mostly concert continued independence, are upheld by its citizens at any cost. Their government is generally detached and obfuscated from the citizenry, with its members elected internally. There are two main provinces of Heartland: *'Vesseltika' - (H; First Half) The main body of Heartland's territory is vast open veldt, with large areas of rainforest along the southern coast, and desert areas to the west, bordering Zicia. **'Prolkinsav' |+| - (H; The People's City), formerly known as Konorovka, it was birthplace of the revolution against the Republic and renamed as the capital of Heartland in ERA 08-99. Believed to be the largest and most populous city in the world, with around 26 million living in the 500km2 area. **'Dauklants '- A major industrial port city in the south of the country. The Faliaze River that runs through the area stretches across the whole length of the country, from the Great Channel to Arctika, passing through the capital city. *'Arctika' - (H; Last Half) The northern geographical region of Heartland is comprised of tundral mountains, with the most northerly coastal areas seasonally locked in winter. **'Brigborough' - A peninsula to the country's far north-west, originally part of Imperial Azbarelle that was seized by Heartland in ERA 09-03. **'Mirror Rock '- Officially, the most northern occupied territory in the world, is a small tundral island approximately 250 miles off the coast of Arctika. It is the site of a major naval base, and seemingly little else. **'Pecinok' - A series of linked, self-sufficient communities along the northern coast, under development since the later ERA 09-90s. The society is an attempt to colonise the usually inhospitable region, as well as act as a proof of concept for future self-sustaining urban centres. **'Tannemats' - A largely populated industry city, situated in a reasonably mild area of Arctika, generally devoted to exploiting the region's many natural resources. The city is a heavy exporter of raw materials, weapons, and intricate electronics. United Federal Republics The eastern superpower of the United Federal Republics (common alterations being the United Federation and United Republic) is a megastate comprised of eighteen separate administrative regions, or "Republics", which are divided into three Founder states and fifteen Allied states. Formed of the annexation of countless ethnic and national communities, the UF has the largest total land area of the three superpowers. Each largely autonomous Republic has its own methods of electing their government officials (although monarchies are specifically forbidden) that go on to propose legislation in a council of representatives from every other Republic, although the final word on any issue is often between the leaders of the three Founder states. The staggering number of disparate national identities contributes both to a sense of individual freedom of expression and traditions, as well as a layer of disharmony between ethnic groups of opposing ideals, forced to work together as a united power. The vast United Republic is precariously held together through careful diplomacy and threat of powerful military intervention. The three Founder states are: *'Norta' (n) - The main Republic, and home to the nation's capital. An inconstant region with frequently shifting territory, Norta has traditionally expanded westwards with the armies of the UF. The intention is to one day have Norta's territory reach coast to coast. **'Solomon' |+| - The capital city of the UFR from ERA 08-76 to ERA 10-20, until it was destroyed by Heartland via nuclear bomb. **'Berganhom' - Current capital of the UFR, with a population of only around 300,000. *'Greenland' (g) - North-eastern founder state. Much of the territory is comprised of the Celerta Sahria, a polar desert region. **'Miedpoint' - Capital of Greenland. **'Shelterin' - A large port city in the Republic's north-east, located in the Gulf of Katafy. *'Drebland' (d) - North-western founder state. Location of the Drebiyan superpeninsula. **'Hom-ad-Kindé' - Capital of Drebland, and the former capital of the Kindé nation conquered by the ancient UF. The fifteen Allied states are: *'The Aigianiks' (ai) - Sheltered in the Gulf of Aigian, the Aiganiks is a more temperate nation than its neighbours. Its majority ethnicity is descended from the ancient Empire of Varia. *'Akedialand' (ak) - A small, mountainous desert region, formerly the domain of nomads. The people of Akedia seek to maintain their peripatetic and pacifistic traditions. This is in direct opposition to the ideals held by the greater United Republic, such as the Sacred March. Over generations, they have sought to systematically re-educate the Akedians to "better serve the Republic cause". *'Bargovland' (b) - Moderately populated desert region. Its main exports are alcohol and other methylated spirits. *'Dulgraave' (dg) - A Mountainous desert region. Known mostly for its master craftsmen and adoration of opera. *'Erkland' (e) - A lush tropical Republic. An amalgamation of three former territories. *'Frieland' (f) - An oil-producing nation bordering the independent Robbiyan Republic. *'Gavda' (ga) - Home of the many quarrelling Gavdan ethnic groups. Formerly a part of Greenland, it was granted autonomy in ERA 09-60 to appease the Wash Gavdians, but was strongly opposed by the Síon, Tóbial and Galwæ Gavdians, as well as Greenland itself. *'The Kaldoons '(k) - Established in the aftermath of the War of the Century, the Kaldoons is primarily inhabited by defectors and refugees from Varia and Causeway, produced by that war and the later Total War. *'Olpractuk' (ol) - An inhospitable but heavily populated Republic, known as the Primordial Nation - it is the oldest annexed territory of the United Federal Republics. *'Plüsk' (p) - A coastal temperate state, primarily known for its inelegant and highly complicated language. *'Skaerttuhland' (s) - A cold coastal Republic, highly rich in minerals. *'True Zeilisia' (tz) - The northern island of Zeilisia. The islands were UF territory until the Total War when Varian Zeilisia was lost to the Great Empire. *'Wallandia' (w) - An alpine coastal state. Its name translates as "the Nation of Lakes". *'Unified Tribes of the Northwestern Oceanic Territories' (ut) - Sparsely populated northern island state formerly occupied by the Great Empire as the Pelagic Colonies, which was taken over in the Global Conflict. A civil war was fought and extinguished here in ERA 09-75. Confusingly, Gavdans were the primary participants. *'Zühlbruch' (z) - Heavily industrialized desert state. The territory was granted as a concession to the UF from Barb after a prolonged war between the two. Independent North Zicia Formerly a part of the unified independent nation of Zicia, North Zicia comprises the northern section of the Zician peninsula. Annexed by Heartland in ERA 09-50, it fought to regain its independence in ERA 10-23, before declaring war of South Zicia. Its major cities include: *'Kanunghlekin' - The capital city of North Zicia, and former capital of unified Zicia. The city was destroyed in a nuclear explosion at the height of the Second Norzic-Imperial War in ERA 10-26. South Zicia During the Total War, South Zicia allied itself with the Great Empire, fighting off Heartland and North Zicia to retain its autonomy. In ERA 10-24 and 10-26, it fought two major wars with its northern neighbour. Its major cities include: *'Qwau Lu Jung' - The capital city of South Zicia. It was occupied for a time during the First Norzic-Imperial War before being liberated by the Great Empire. *'Buruku' - A port town on the country's southern coast, at the mouth of the Sibiyu River. *'Comchu' - A resort community on the peninsula's southern coast, the people from this area are nationally known to embody physical and spiritual well-being. *'Sung-Jung' - A small town on the southern tip of the Zician peninsula. During the First Norzic-Imperial War, the South Zician military was forced back into a pocket centred around the town, isolated from the rest of the country behind the North Zician's so-called Sanctuary Line. *'Yakalba' - A heavily urbanized modern city on the south-west coastline. Causeway An independent nation caught between the Great Empire and the United Republic during their hostile meeting at the beginning of the millennium. Indigenously and in the UF, the country is named as Friederlund. The Imperial name of Causeway comes from its position between the Great Channel sea, the Varian Mountains, and Heartland. It was invaded during the War of the Century and the the Global Conflict. It was dissolved in ERA 09-49 following its occupation by the UF. All three superpowers fought over this area towards the end of the war, with the territory ending up split between them - removing any chance for re-establishment of an independent Causeway. Its major cities included: *'Casentallay' - (C; Causeway City) The capital. Barbine Republic A moderately-sized independent nation bordering the United Federal Republic and Robbiya. It has historically had a rocky relationship with the UF, strained even further by a battle between it and the Great Empire on Barb territory in the Total War, but maintains its armed neutrality with unique international recognition as a truly non-alligned nation. The few lines of communication between the three hostile superpowers are mediated by diplomats of Barb. Its major cities include: *'Kilton' - (B; Victory). The capital city of Barb. Robbiya Alternatively spelled Robbia. One of the oldest conquered lands of the ancient UF was the south-eastern coastal region of Robbiya, finally unified as the Robbiyan Republic during its occupation some time in the ERA 02nd century. It erupted in civil war in ERA 08-98 and split into the Southern Independent State and the New Robbiyan State. The latter power, loyal to the UFR, eventually triumphed against an Imperial incursion into the region. Soon afterwards, the now fragmented state of Robb was granted independence from the Republics' in ERA 09-10, the latter of whom abandoned support to the region. From then on, domestic conflict has continued, with the region becoming increasingly divided and politically unstable after the Robbiyan Implosion during the Global Conflict. As of the modern era, Robbiya is comprised of several individual states of partial recognition, each with their own allegiances and land borders. Due to the constant state of flux of the region, the exact boundaries of each state is difficult to define. Currently, there are eleven divisions of the Robbiyan province: *'Amel' - Non-Alligned *'Baltuk' - Non-Alligned *'Değmez and Yücrlaşyasmarq' - Alligned with the New Robbiyan State *'New Akedia' - Alligned with the Southern Independent State *'New Robbiyan State' - Assosiated with the United Federal Republics. **'Sardiz' - The historic capital of the unified Robbiyan Republic. It is the largest city in the New Robbiyan State as well as the whole region. *'Nomadiya' - Alligned with the Southern Independent State *'Rømarq' - Non-Alligned *'Satiziya' - Non-Alligned *'Southern Independent State of Robbiya' - Historically supported by the Great Empire, but has politically distanced itself since the end of the War of the Century. More recently it has sought to establish itself as a major world power by expanding its territory through alliances and offensive military actions. *'Superior Robbiya' - Alligned with the New Robbiyan State *'Zasiş' - Non-Alligned Free Nation of Wollus A semi-permanent nation first established in ERA 08-74 as a result of border dispute between Causeway and the United Federal Republics. A protectorate of Causeway, the country was to be the de-facto home of the local Wollusite ethnic minority. For 25 years, Wollus was ruled over by Wis Radonbolt II as a dictatorship. In ERA 08-99, it was invaded and crushed by the UF in the prelude of the attack on Causeway itself. By the end of the War of the Century, the territory was returned to Causeway. In the decades of the interlude, the distanced itself from its parent country, asserting its autonomy by taking domestic defence into its own hands. During the Fall of Causeway to the UF in the opening months of the Global Conflict in ERA 09-49, Wollus was again invaded by Republic forces; this time the Wollusite army opted to capitulate. A UF-annexed Provisional Republic of Wollus successfully fought off a Heartlandian offensive in the winter of ERA 09-49 to 09-50, but was defeated in a renewed attack in summer ERA 09-52. Afterwards, the territory was absorbed by the nation of Heartland. Independent Wollus was re-established by Heartland after North Zicia broke off relations in ERA 10-23, to act as a buffer zone between Heartland, the now hostile North, and the South, which was at time being heavily reinforced by Imperial troops as a result of the First Norzic-Imperial War. In an agreement with Heartland, it recieved a share of territory along the North Zicia border to the northwest, as well as the return of the central marshlands of Lowensacht, Saugson and the city of Cerieswille, although the provinces are divided by the Hux area which remains under Heartlandian control. Much of the nation's eastern territory remains annexed by the UF. The geography of Wollus is quite varied for being such a small area. Its northern borders are made up of mountainous pine forests, while its south consists of low lying grasslands that are prone to flooding. To the west, the Deil-Ejyect river delta and expansive coastline grant access to the Great Channel. Its most populated urban centres lie along this western coast. Major cities of Wollus include: *'Gáusallay' - (W; Burning City), The capital city. Named in remembrance of the persecution of the Wollusite people, who were historically persecuted due to their supposed practice of witchcraft. Ironically, the city was razed during the War of the Century, and again in the Total War. *'Ilgálfeld' - (W; Forbidden Field), established during its occupation by Heartland and located on the country's western border with North Zicia. Situated in a marshy area in an inlet of the Deil river, many of the buildings are constructed with stilts or the ability to float. Unfortunately, in the autumn storms of ERA 10-24, part of the town drifted into North Zicia and was annexed. *'Cerieswille' - (W; Cherry Town), located within the Deil-Ejyect delta. The port town was the last point of Imperial-Causewegian coalition resistance in Wollus during the Global Conflict, with the city being completely destroyed during a four day battle. It was bombed as second time during the Heartlandian invasion, who shelled the city with naval artillery. Historically one of the largest in Wollus, in modern days in its dwarfed by those that were spared much of the fighting. *'Deilmonde' - A city located inland from the Ejyect river delta. The port city was considered vital to the Imperial-Causewegian strategy during the War of the Century, and was the site of three fierce battles during the war. The so-called fourth battle was fought there in the later Global Conflict, during which it was flattened by UF bombers and overrun with little further resistance. *'Duma' - The southern most of Wollus' seven coastal cities pre-invasion. It fell within UF territory after the Global Conflict. *'Gurqwolle' - Another coastal city. It is named after the mythical embodiment of the Wollusite people, the so-called "Guts of Wollus". During its annexation by Heartland, it lay on the border with UF territorial waters. Heartland would hold annual military manoeuvres in the city across the water from Republic artillery observers, who would target the formations with coastal guns. In defiance, Heartland would continue the manoeuvres under the cover of counter-battery fire, and Gurqwolle would formulaically spend the next year rebuilding. Most civilians have since opted to leave the city. *'Seestuve' - (W; Seasight) Yet another city built along the Ejyect river delta, close to its opening into the Great Channel and the associated Fluckzen cove. Fluckzentarn Island, located at the mouth of the river, in considered part of the city's limits - the island was the target of an Imperial naval raid during the War of the Century. *'Wadden' - Coastal city. Lost to the UF after Heartland's occupation. Wollus was also in control of an number of island colonies in the Great Channel, leased from Zicia between the century's major wars. The island group was collectively known as the Oztenklaven or Wollus Eastern Enclaves, and was captured by Heartlandian and North Zician forces in ERA 09-53. Category:Reference Category:Premier Timeline